cookieclickerfandomcom-20200223-history
Building
Buildings are the foundations of Cookie Clicker. Buildings are items that gradually gain you more cookies for buying more buildings/upgrades. Each building has an individual CpS (Cookies per Second) and increase in price each time you buy one. Cookie Clicker started with 7 buildings, obtained 1 more in v0.125, 1 more in v1.0, 1 more in v1.036 and 1 more in v1.041. Currently it has 11 buildings to purchase and admire. Each building has 6 unique upgrades, except for cursors (which have 12) and Grandmas (which have 21). Each building's price is calculated with the following formula, rounded up to the nearest integer: : \text {Price} = \text {Base cost} \times 1.15 ^ M :where M'' = number of that type of building currently owned. Or, equivalently: : \text {Price of Building Number (N+1)} = \text {Price of Building Number N} \times 1.15 For approximate calculations when one is too horny or fucked up to use a calculator, this translates roughly to a doubling of price every 5 buildings, and a thousandfold increase every 49. Buy 10: : \text {Price of Buy 10} = \text {Base cost} \times 20.3037182381 Therefore, the cumulative price for ''N buildings is calculated as a finite geometric series: : \text {Cumulative price} = \frac { \text{Base cost} \times ( 1.15 ^ N - 1 )}{0.15} If you already got some buildings (for example, if you have 200 Cursors and want to know how much you will spend to reach 240), you can edit a bit the previous formula and get : : \text {Cumulative price} = \frac { \text{Base cost} \times ( 1.15 ^ b - 1.15 ^ a )}{0.15} where a is the number of buildings you have, and b is the number you wish to have. When selling a building, you are refunded half of the building's current price. Note, that this means the refund is 0.575 times of the amount of cookies spent to buy it. Trivia *Purchasing 200 of every building would have a cumulative cost of 727.4 sextillion cookies. 94.7% of that is the price of Prisms. *Purchasing 400 Cursors for the Dr. T achievement would have a cumulative cost of 190.2 septillion cookies. *As the prices rise the more of a building you own, the price will eventually reach a number too large to process, and the price will say infinity and you cannot buy more unless you cheat to lower the prices or obtain more buildings etc. In the Live version, the maximum numbers are 5060 Cursors, 5046 Grandmas, 5035 Farms, 5022 Factories, 5013 Mines, 5004 Shipments, 4992 Alchemy labs, 4977 Portals, 4946 Time Machines, 4921 Antimatter condensers, and 4903 Prisms. This roughly corresponds to 2×10308. The game uses Double-precision floating-point format to store the number of cookies. (Note, may be a bit outdated since there are now upgrades that reduce the price of buildings.) *If you've built the amount of buildings above, in total, with all upgrades, your buildings will give you: 83908824296 from cursors, 298610660474.88 from grandmas, 402800 from farms, 1124928 from factories, 4010400 from mines, 10406240 from shipments, 39936000 from alchemy labs, 663493824 from portals, 8597414176 from time machines, 86609442528 from antimatter condensers, and 862928000000 from prisms, for a grand total of 1265855773866.88 times your multiplier. *You would need 527578 non-cursor builds for each single fully upgraded cursor to give more CPS than a fully upgraded prism. As of now, you can only get to 49858 buildings, or 16582771.6 CPS - A bit less than a maxed out antimatter condenser. *A spreadsheet with the cost of every building up until the 400th purchase can be found here. Category:Gameplay The things that you can purchase with cookies.